The Bunker 2.0
The Bunker 2.0 is the sequel to The Bunker. It takes place in a hi-tech bunker called The Bunker 2.0 (hence the title). Plot The story takes place during a fight between The Bunker and The Teen Stars. Suddenly, The Teens win and blow up The Bunker. Then they take off in a space ship and set a bomb that will destroy the earth. VERY luckily, Phineas has bulit a spaceship that takes off at the very last moment. The crew crash on an astroid that they decide to bulid The Bunker 2.0, a new, flashy, hi-tech Bunker. After doing so, The Teens randomly (and not in the good way) attack the new bunker with Rebecca Black Robot Clones. The cast then use thier new weapons and powers to fight the Robot Clones in an all-out war. Cowardly, The Teens retreat, leaving The Crew, seawring thier revange. As so, another war begins. (As ACF utters the tagline "This. Means. War.") Now, The Crew patricpate in deadly, humorus, but also deadly, missions. It will be a war just as good as the old one. Episodes So far, 30 episodes have been planned. But I am 9000000000000000000000000000000001% sure there will be more episodes made. Also, at the start of every episode, a random video is shown, like Futurama. See Them Here. Songs Like the Old Series, there will be A BUNCH OF SONGS. Also, It's Gonna Be Fine is sung, but its VERY simliar to the movie verison. There will also be more Songs. Moon snail notices he sings very, very badly, so he rarely does it. Songs here. Cast Main Characters *MarioPhineas76 as Himself *AwesomeCartoonFan01 as Herself *Bowser & Jr. as Himself (replacing CCs and Cream) *Mochlum as Himself *Tornadospeed as Himself *Master ventus as Himself *Maxwell The Scribblenaut as Himself *Rawrlego as Himself *Faves3000 as Himself *Redsox1099 as Himself *Phantom R as Herself *Moon Snail as himself *Gray Pea Shooter as Himself *CompilensCreator00 as Himself *UltimateMegaGeo as Himself *KingOfSpriters13 as Web (debut series) *PotentialEnemy as Himself (and others) *Entity1 (Daniel Stormer and Damian Orenjer) as themselves *Frank Welker as Flametail *Bingbang32 as Herself *mimitchi33 as Herself *ColumbiaBinks as Herself *WageGannon6 as Himself *AStranger195 as himself Autotunerz *Justin Beiber as Herself (former leader) *Selena Gomez as Herself (current leader) *Miley Cyrus as Itself *Jake T Austin as Himself *Joe Jonas as Himself *Kevien Jonas as Himself *Nick Jonas as Himself *Demi Lavato as Herself (right hand man) *China McClaine as Herself *Bella Throne as Herself *Zendaya as Herself *Victoria Justice as Herself Fictional Characters *Bob the Builder as the muscular construction worker, that TS often gets jealous of *Dora the Explorer as TS's eventual wife *David Spade as Bob the Stick Figure *Master Aqua as Herself *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashely Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia Shapiro and Xion *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Vanstorm * Dan Povenmire as Doofensmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Tara Strong as Bubbles, Talwyn, Timmy Turner and herself * E.G Daily as Buttercup *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos *Linda Cardenllini as Wendy *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot, Wakko Warner *Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot *Lex Lang as Dr. Cortex *Amy Gross as Nina Cortex *Chris Williams as Crunch Bandicoot *Tom Kenny as Spyro the Dragon, Narrator, French Narrator, Spongebob, Jake Spidermonkey, Sgt Byrd, Ice King and Gunter *Andre Sogliuzzo as Sparx the Dragonfly *Gregg Berger as Hunter the Cheetah *Edita Brychta as Sheila the Kangaroo *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *David Gallagher as Riku *Jesse McCartney as Roxas and Ventus *Jason Dohring as Terra *Willa Holland as Aqua *Quinton Flynn as Axel *James Arnold Tayler as Ratchet and Johny Test *David Kaye as Clank *Jim Ward as Captain Qwark *Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Sasha *Neil Flynn as Skid McMarx *Chris Hatfield as Big Al *Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper *Matt Olsen as Bentley the Turtle *Chris Murphy as Murray the Hippo *Alesia Glidewell as Inspector Carmelita Fox and Samus *Mike Erwin as Jak *Max Casella as Daxter *Anna Garduno as Keira *Warren Burton as Samos the Green Sage *Phil LaMarr as Sig, Dracula and Wilt *Susan Eisenberg as Ashelin Praxis *Britton A Hill as Tess *Chris Cox as Pecker *Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog and Schnitezel *Steve Little as Peperment Butterlet *Olivia Olsen as Marceline the Vampire Queen and Vanessa Doofensmirtz *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess and Shelby *Niki Yang as BMO *JG Quintel as Mordecai and High Five Ghost *William Salyers as Rigby *Sam Martin as Pops, Benson and Muscle Man *Mark Hamill as Skips and Master Eraqus *Janie Haddad as Margret *Minty Lewis as Eileen *Jacob Hobkins as Gumball Watterson *Terrell Ransom, Jr. as Darwin Watterson *Kyla Rae Fowaleski as Anais Watterson *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson *Dan Russel as Richard Watterson *Roger Craig Smith as Thomas and Sonic the Hedgehog *Kate Higgins as Miles Tails Prower *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echinda *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat *Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Charmy Bee *Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile *Kirk Thorton as Shadow the Hedgehog *Quiton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman *Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi *Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach, Toad, Toadette and Birdo *Scott Burns as Bowser *Deanna Mustard as Princess Daisy *Caety Sagoian as Bowser Jr *Anthony Del Rio as Pit, Dark Pit *Ali Hills as Palutena *Hynden Walch as Viridi *Kululu *Keroro *Tamama *Giroro *Dororo *The Cast of MLP:FiM (Fluttershy is Rawrlego's girlfriend) *Nostalgia Critc *Hermoine Granger *The Personailtiy Cores *Bob TSF *The Four little Potatoes *Dr. Octoghanpus BLARGH *The cast of Glove and Boots *Pinkamena (from Cupcakes) (Web's girlfriend) *Caitlin *Christine Cavanaugh as various characters *Bristle *Secretary of Night *Black Cat (from Magic Adventures of Mumfie) *Darkest Night *Sunset Shimmer *Demon Sunset Shimmer *Demon Snips *Demon Snails *Anna *Elsa *Olaf *Dr. Frank N Furter (seen in "The Origin of a Tap Dancing, Shimmering Heroine" and a few other episodes only) *Riff Raff (seen in "The Origin of a Tap Dancing, Shimmering Heroine" only) *Magenta (seen in "The Origin of a Tap Dancing, Shimmering Heroine" only) *Columbia (seen in "The Origin of a Tap Dancing, Shimmering Heroine" and a few other episodes only) *Rocky Horror (seen in "The Origin of a Tap Dancing, Shimmering Heroine" only) *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Riff *Frank *Brenda *Barry *Vash *Sammy Bagel Junior *D e (as a reformed villain) *Firewater *Mr. Grits *Twink *Gum *Buster Moon *Johnny *Ash *Rosita *Gunter *Meena *Mike *Eddie Noodleman *Nana Noodleman *The Bathroom *your mum *AND ALL OF THE OTHER CARTOONS FROM EVERYTHING FROM BOOKS TO TV SHOWS. Recurring Characters *Kh2cool *Rebecca Black (recurring villain) *SonicAndKnuckles (recurring villain) *SonicAndKnuckles 2.0 (recurring villain) *Whitney (recurring villain) *Moon snail's fanbase (recurring antagonists) * TooYoung46 Celebrities *Sal Vulcano *Joe Gatto *Brian Quinn *James Murray *Danny Bonaduce *Mike Trainor *Kevin McCaffrey *John Enos *Leif Garrett Enemies Yep. The enemies. They have come back as well. *Justin Bieber *Rebecca Black *SonicAndKnuckles *SonicAndKnuckles 2.0 *Whitney *Zomboss *Moon snail's fanbase *Doppelgangers (Like 10FCA, Lians noom, Llewxam, etc.) *Fake *Moon Snail (After It was fun while it lasted. Villainy ends in What Does this Machine Do?) * Links *What you look like in The Bunker 2.0 *The Bunker 2.0/ The Rooms *The Bunker 2.0/ Deaths Navigation |previous = The Bunker |next = The Bunker Cast Away }} Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker Category:Compliens Category:Memes Category:Mairo Category:Portal Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Ponies Category:Regular Show Category:CHEESE! Category:Pickles Category:32 Category:TZEH Category:TV Shows